zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Arianna Wolfe
Arianna "Ari" Wolfe is the wife of Demitri Wolfe and the mother of Skye Wolfe. A well trained sergeant major of the Lupus K9 army, Arianna was severely injured during war where she lost her right arm. The doctor assigned to care for her, Demitri, her then future husband, created a cybernetic arm for her and the two fell in love and moved to Acmetropolis where they had one daughter. However, Arianna was called back to her planet to train new recruits shortly after her daughter was born, resulting in a long absence of her daughter's life. She returned to Acmetropolis in time to learn of her husband's disappearance and began looking into it before finally reuniting with him and her daughter. Physical description Arianna Wolfe is an anthropomorphic white wolf with white fur and dark grey patches. She has long blond hair tied in a braid and bright blue eyes. She typically wears her own modified version of a Lupus K9 military uniform consisting of a black armored battle suit with a black cloak wrapping around her head like a hood before hanging off her back like a scarf. Much like her daughter, Arianna also possesses a cybernetic limb, her right arm. It's proportions are more true to her own body unlike Skye's and possesses her own variation of an energy blade. Personality Hardened by life in the military, Arianna often forgets that she comes off as too strict and serious. In the military, Arianna was a brave and excellent leader, earning the loyalty of many of her troops. However, she suffered greatly from post-traumatic stress disorder following the injuries she sustained in war, namely the loss of her right arm. She went through a stage of withdrawal and feelings of worthlessness before her confidence was eventually restored by Demitri Wolfe, who provided her with a new, cybernetic arm. As a mother, Arianna is kind-hearted, warm and caring. However, she harbors great feelings of guilt for having been absent from her daughter's life for more then eighteen years. Abilities Arianna spent most of her time in the military and is therefore very skilled in combat and highly knowledgeable on weapons and tactics. She also possesses a cybernetic arm, which she uses more as a physical weapon than for technological combat. Powers *'Cybernetic implants:' Arianna possesses a cybernetic implant, replacing her right arm, which grant her a number of powers. **'Computer interaction:' Arianna has the power to interact with computers and various other machines through her cybernetics, though she does not possess the necessary intellect to properly use this ability. **'Electronic communication:' With a built in communication device in her cybernetic, Arianna is capable of performing long and short range communication as well as intercepting radio waves. **'Scanning:' Arianna can scan anything in her surroundings with her cybernetics and analyze their information. **'Mechanical weapons:' Arianna has access to various weapons built into her cybernetics such as an energy blaster, energy blade and kinetic shield. **'Enhanced strength:' Arianna's cybernetics give her enhanced strength. *'Enhanced hearing:' Arianna has a keen sense of hearing. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Arianna has a strong sense of smell. Skills *'Peak physical condition:' As a result from her rigorous military training, Arianna has exercised her physical form to its peak condition. *'Weapons proficiency:' Arianna developed an extensive knowledge of various weapons and their uses during her time in the military. *'Natural leadership skills:' Arianna possesses a natural leadership skill, one of the many qualities that earned her a swift promotion in the Lupus K9 military. *'Piloting:' As a part of her training, Arianna was required to learn how to piloting a ship. She is an excellent flyer and can easily maneuver through tight spaces. She is knowledgeable enough about flight mechanics to become familiar with a new ship's interface and how to fly it. *'Stealth and infiltration:' Arianna is a skilled stealth and infiltration tactics, able to sneak by enemy lines and infiltrate highly guarded strongholds without being detected. *'Tactical planning:' Arianna is an intellectual planner in military operations and tactics and often coordinated practice run sparring matches as well as real military operations. *'Expert combat training:' Arianna is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand and close quarters combat, integrating her cybernetics and the weapons concealed into her fighting style. She can easily take on several and more powerful foes at once. *'Swordsmanship:' Arianna is a master swordsman and a skilled duelist with the energy blade in her cybernetic arm. *'Marksmanship:' Arianna is a perfect shot with her energy blaster in her arm. *'Flexibility' Weaknesses *'EMP:' Arianna's cybernetic arm can be shut down with an electro-magnetic pulse for an extended period of time. *'Magnetic fields:' Her cybernetics can also be affected by magnetic fields, causing them to malfunction. *'Susceptible to external control:' Like her daughter, Arianna's cybernetics can be externally controlled by someone with the power to control technology. Equipment *'Cybernetic arm:' Arianna has a cybernetic arm replacing her right arm. **'Palm blaster:' Embedded in the palm of the arm is a powerful energy blaster. **'Energy blade:' The arm also contains a concealed energy blade. Trivia *Arianna shares her name with Dragon Age fan character, Ari Wolfe. Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Characters with the same name as another character Category:Loonatics Unleashed Characters